super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Baxter Stockman (2012 TV series)
Baxter Stockman appears in the 2012 TV series, voiced by Phil LaMarr. Like both the Mirage and 2003incarnations, Baxter is an African-American scientist. He debuted in the episode I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman.He subsequently mutated into a Mutant Fly in The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman. History Baxter Stockman has always had an evil streak in his heart. In his early life, Stockman was expelled from school (in an unknown grade) after making a volcano project containing real lava, resulting the entire gym to burn down... Baxter's Gambit Afterwards, he got a job anyways, working at a TCRIoffice complex in the town of Brooklyn, but was fired over an incident with nothing but a broken copier machine. To get revenge, he built his very own powered battle armor and tried to break into the building. Along the way, he ran into the Turtles, whom defeated him very easily by throwing him into a dumpster, but Michelangelo accidently loses the newly invented T-pod during the fight and Baxter subsequently finds it after his defeat, successfully upgrading his armor. With his new rudimentary armor, Stockman successfully attacked the office that he was promptly fired from. The attack was reported live on the news, revealing his identity to the Turtles, as well as showing them that he had the T-pod. Thus, they tracked Stockman down to his hideout to get the T-pod back, but this time, Stockman was way too powerful for them...After a while, Stockman's armor upgraded itself once again using the advanced A.I. chip, and the Turtles had no choice but to escape back to their lair. Later, Stockman faced the Turtles for yet a third time, but they had thought of a better strategy this time. While Leonardo, Raphael, andDonatello merely distracted Stockman, Mikey retrieved a beehive from a nearby greenhouse and threw it directly into the suit's one and only opening. The swarm of bees stung Stockman from inside the suit, allowing Leo to break the T-pod in two. The powerless Stockman was then defeated and thrown in the trash for the second time... In Mousers Attack!, Stockman finally makes a reappearance to get more success as a self-proclaimed villain thanks to his robotic M.O.U.S.E.R.S. The robots simply start off by stealing various loot from the Purple Dragon gang, which leads Leo and Raph to his hideout. Stockman is more than ready for them this time, however. He has a seemingly endless supply of robots at his disposal, and sprays the two Turtles with a tracking mist so that the robots can chase them all over town. However, Stockman is then knocked out by Purple Dragons Tsoi and Sid and taken to Dogpound to criticize him for stealing their loot. Dogpound spares Stockman's life when he finds that they have a mutual animosity for the Turtles, plus Stockman has the electronic skills to hack into April's recently stolen cell phone...Stockman does not have time to do the deed, however, when the Turtles end up bringing the Mousers into the building with them. Dogpound soon takes Stockman to The Shredder. Shredder is very angry with Stockman for his interference, yet lets him live for an unspecified reason, which we later find out is to provide Xever with an apparatus, allowing the latter to breathe, fight, and walk on land. In The Alien Agenda, Stockman is seen laying the 'final' touches on Xever's aparatus. The breathing rig seems to work very well, but Stockman seems to have alot of difficulty in getting the robotic legs to function properly...When Karai comes into The Shredder's hideout with a broken Kraang-droid, Stockman finds that it has the exact technology that he needs to perfect Xever's new legs. Later, in The Pulverizer, Stockman successfully completes Xever's legs with more Kraang technology that he had the Purple Dragons construct an operation to steal for him. Thanks to a tip from The Pulverizer, the Turtles track them down to Stockman's hideout. Michelangelo quickly dubs Xever "Fishface" upon seeing his ghastly mutated form, and the Turtles ensuingly fight him, but are quickly outmatched....When Donatello and The Pulverizer then crash into the building with the gigantic Shellraiser, Stockman retreats, along with both Fishface and the Purple Dragons. In Baxter's Gambit, Baxter appears as the primary villain. Baxter Stockman tells The Shredder of his fool-proof plan, which is seemingly (at first) to lure only the Turtles into his trap, which he names the Maze of Doom. However, Baxter secretly plots to lure Dogpound and Fishface into the Maze of Doom as well, because the two had previously been harrassing and threatening to harm him multiple times. His plan on trapping all of them in the maze would thus cover his own revenge on all of them, but, although they fall for his villainous scheme, the Turtles, Dogpound, and Fishface successfully battle their way through, by working together, despite normally being sworn enemies. Baxter Stockman then unleashes the Monster of Doom, a modified Stockman Pod, to attack his enemies. After the Monster of Doom is destroyed, Baxter Stockman uses his metal helicopter hat to fly away from the Turtles, Dogpound, and Fishface, though vows to return. In Mikey Gets Shellacne, Stockman soon sets up a headquarters in the battered remains of TCRI, so he can start creating his army of Mutants. The Turtles find him there while looking for a molecular centrifuge. As Stockman unleashes the M.O.U.S.E.R.S to attack the turtles, Dogpound also arrives. Dogpound manages to get his hands on both Stockman and the molecular centrifuge. Upon Dogpound seeing some mutagentanks in Stockman's lab, the deranged scientist states that he has been planning to make an army of mutants. When Stockman claims that he can make Dogpound and Fishface humans again, Dogpound places a mutagen collar around Stockman's neck as "insurance," however the turtles and Dogpound battle, eventually resulting in Dogpound falling ,into one of Stockman's mutagen tanks, and mutating into Rahzar, who proves to be incredibly powerful in combat. However, Baxter's project is crashed by Michelangelo, when the latter tricks Rahzar into striking an electric power plug. Stockman, Rahzar, and Fishface are all shocked when the sprinklers are activated by Donatello. By the time Stockman wakes up, the turtles are gone and Karai has arrived at his lab, where she tells him that he is gonna work for her and the Shredder again. Stockman then makes a few minor appearances throughout Wormquake!, mostly while talking to Rahzar and Fishface. In The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, Stockman is first seen in his lab, working on his computer. Shredder enters with Rahzar and threatens Baxter after his various attempts at making a mutant army for Shredder failed miserably. Before leaving, Shredder activates Stockman's mutagen collar, covering him in mutagen and transforming him into the Stockman Fly after a fly lands on his nose. Some time later, the now-mutated Stockman is wandering around his lab, now depressed that he will never be taken seriously as a scientist. He then comes to the conclusion that combining his mutated DNA with pure human DNA will result in a being more powerful than he was originally. Rahzar then enters the lab with two Foot-Bots, curious about what Stockman mutated into. Stockman, under cover of darkness, destroys the Foot-Bots and covers Rahzar in stomach acid before flying out a window. Later on, as he searches for a human to combine his DNA with, he overhears the Turtles attempting to use the newly made Retro-Mutagen on Kirby O'Neil, and attempts to steal it for himself. This results in the destruction of the first dose before it can be used. Returning to his original plan, Stockman grabs April and brings her to his lab. He ties her up above his vat of mutagen and explains his plan to her. Casey, Leonardo and Donatello then arrive to save April and fight off Stockman. During this fight, it is revealed that April is immune to mutagen, explaining why her DNA worked as the catalyst for the Retro-Mutagen. Rahzar then breaks in with several Foot-Bots, wanting the Retro-Mutagen for himself. Donatello, April, Leonardo and Casey escape with the Retro-Mutagen, and Stockman and Rahzar follow. This results in a large-scale chase involving the Turtles, Stockman, Rahzar, several flying Foot-Bots, and Casey and April riding on Kirby's back. In the end, the second and final dose of Retro-Mutagen is nearly destroyed, but April manages to cover Kirby with it, returning him to normal. Later on, Stockman is dragged into Shredder's lair by several Foot-Bots, and is ordered by Shredder to make one last mutant for him, or have his wings plucked. In The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto, Baxter is one of the individuals sent out to retrieve Shredder's helmet. He is paired with Fishface. In Vengeance is Mine it is revealed that Shredder had Baxter working on a special kind of mutagen, which would turn the turtles into mindless snakes upon exposure. Baxter doesn't let Shredder know that he accidently spilled in an extra chemical during the creation of the mutagen, and states that everything is ready. Shredder uses Karai as bait, setting her up to be mutated but not planning on letting her fall in. However, when the turtles and Splinter come to rescue her, she falls in and gets mutated anyway, seting fire to Stockman's lab in the process. Inventions * Stockman-Pod * Fishface's robotic legs and breathing gear * M.O.U.S.E.R.S. * Maze of Doom (Baxter's Gambit) * Balls of Doom * Ace Duck and at least 73 other mutants * Mindless Serpent Serum Personality Stockman's rather timid and dorky appearance belies a vicious and vengeful heart. He harbors deep rooted resentment at a world that he feels has constantly wronged him. In Baxter's Gambit, he admitted that he was "full on mega crazy." Stockman is looked down upon by other people as a weak, pathetic person, which only adds more fuel to his resentment, although he often acts as just that when facing dominating personalities, such as Rahzar or The Shredder. The main thing that can make Stockman suprisingly dangerous is his skills in engineering powerful weapons, robotics and various other useful inventions; though he has a rather humourous habit of incorporating the phrase 'of doom' into their names. After he mutated his sanity seemed to degrade further as he became much more aggressive and sadistic, showing a particular joy in mutating, or attempting to mutate, others into monsters. Stockman also seems to have become more willingly servile and attends to Shredder's demands gleefully instead of fearfully. Perhaps most notable of all is his new sweet tooth, much like real flies, and it seems a chocolate bar is enough to buy his loyalty. Powers and Abilities As a human, Baxter was a genius mechanical and electrical engineer who was able to rig a model volcano to erupt with real lava when he was just a teenager, and construct a battle suit on a tight budget from scrap. He also had enough knowledge of genetics to create seventy-three mutants in an attempt to construct a mutant army. Once transformed into the Stockman-Fly he retains his intelligence and engineering skills, but with them comes increased physical abilities; such as an increased sense of hearing, increased strength (enough to take on the Turtles and Casey in hand-to-hand combat), and of course the ability to fly. Stockman's wings can give him enough flying speed to keep up with the Shellraiser, and make him difficult to hit (much like a fly). Also like a fly he can crawl along flat surfaces, regardless of their inclination (such as walls and ceilings) and he can generate acidic saliva with enough strength to dissolve metal. Stockman is capable of spitting this saliva a very generous distance, and is accurate enough to use it while flying. Gallery See: Baxter Stockman (2012 TV series) / Gallery Trivia * One of the running gags in the show is the turtles get his name wrong, so far the only episodes that the turtles got his name right is I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman and The Pulverizer. * Stockman used to work at TCRI shown in I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman. * Stockman is included in Nick.com's "Mutation Station" gallery, which has the following description of him: "This neighborhood tinkerer was powerless until his robot suit paired up with Donnie's mp3 player and a drip of ooze!" This is incorrect. When Stockman's armor is upgraded in his debut episode, there is no ooze involved in the upgrade. * Stockman is shown to be quite a sociopath, relating in Baxter's Gambit how he would hurt people who made fun of him as he grew up, using his inventive brilliance to rig dangerous traps for them such as creating a model volcano that spewed real lava. In his debut episode he was attempting to ready a trap for his co-workers when the Turtles stopped him. * Another running gag is sometimes the turtles would throw him in the dumpster as shown in I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman. * In The Manhattan Project, Stockman says that he is allergic to fish. * Baxter mutated into a fly in The Lonely Mutation Of Baxter Stockman. This is a reference to the 1987 series, which is itself a reference to the famous George Langelaan short story 'The Fly' and its film adaptations. ** This mutation bears a distinct resemblance to the Fly from Return of the Fly! because of its large head. ** He also eats in a similar manner to a real fly, vomiting digestive acid onto his food and then drinking the resulting sludge. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Epic villains Category:Humans Category:Mad Scientist Category:Humanoid Category:Non Humans